Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention elates to devices for dispensing seed or feed. More particularly, the present invention relates to handheld manually operated devices for delivering seed or feed into a desired location on the earth.
In the maintenance of lawns or other surfaces of the earth, due to the effects of fungus, insects and animals, bare spots or patches of dead grass must be constantly replaced. Whenever such bare spots or patches occur, it is necessary to reseed the earth. During the growing season of grass, it is usually required that the average homeowner replace or repair at least a few bare spots at different locations within the lawn. Generally, this requires first preparing the soil by scraping the soil to a depth of about one-quarter inch, and then depositing new soil onto the scraped soil area. Usually, this involves the use of a common scraping tool, usually having a short handle, such that the homeowner must bend down for scraping, and then hand distribute the seeds over the scraped area As can be appreciated, in the case of elderly people, or with people having back and knee problems, the task is very burdensome.
In other circumstances, it is desirable to disperse seed and other pellet-like objects onto the earth for the purpose of feeding animals. Since the animals will often appear or disappear from various locations, it is desirable to be able to distribute the seed in proper locations for the feeding of animals. In certain circumstances, it is desirable to put the seed in areas around the roots of trees. In other circumstances, it is desirable to reach into various crevices or other remote locations for positioning the seed in a desirable location for animal feeding.
In the past, various U.S. patents have issued relating to devices for dispensing seed and feed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,570 describes a seed dispensing device for repairing divots. The seed dispensing device has an elongated tubular housing that contains seeds and also has a lower dispenser end. A spring-loaded rod is disposed at the lower end and includes an agitator at an upper end of the rod. A valve member releasably engages a valve seat in the lower end of the housing. When the rod is depressed against the ground, the valve is raised away from the seat and an agitator associated with this rod will loosen seeds to facilitate the discharge by gravity feed through the outlet of the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,737,318, issued on Mar. 6, 1956, to A. W. Molnare, describes a fertilizing tool that has a telescoping portion and is also slotted for adjustment to the dispensing requirements. A spring-loaded rod is inserted into the interior of the telescoping body so as to allow for the remote actuation of the outlet openings and to facilitate the dispensing of seed therefrom. A rotatable knob is provided at the opposite end of this telescoping rod so as to allow for the opening and closing at the outlet end.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,714, issued on Jun. 10, 1980 to R. W. Walsh, describes a grass seeding device in the form of a telescoping tubular member with a storage hopper for grass seeds provided in the upper tube of the telescoping body. A valve is provided at the connection between the tubes of the telescoping body for controlling the flow of seeds from the storage hopper through the lower tube to the earth. The valve is a caged ball secured within the upper tube and an actuator secured in the lower tube. The lower end of the lower dispensing tube has teeth formed thereon for scoring the earth. When the tubular member is compressed along its axial length, the ball valve is actuated so as to enable a measured amount of grass seed to fall through the tubular member for deposit onto the ground.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,286,737, 1,233,352 and 909,289 teach vertically displaced valves for dispensing fertilizer and seeds. U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,737 describes a fertilizer dispenser having a handle with a gripping surface for actuating a valve. U.S. Pat. No. 909,289 describes another type of handle-actuated seed planter whereby a spring-loaded handle is connected for the opening and closing of the seed dispenser.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a dispenser which can dispenser seeds for planting purposes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a dispenser that can dispenser seeds for the feeding of animals.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a seed and feed dispenser that is easy to carry and easy to store.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a seed and feed dispenser which is easy to use and makes the dispensing of seed a fun activity.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.
The present invention is a dispenser for seed or feed comprising a tubular body having an interior volume and a dispensing opening at one end thereof a handle affixed to the tubular body, a ball positioned within the interior volume adjacent the dispensing opening arid a button affixed to the handle cooperative with the valve when the button is pushed and for closing the valve when the button is released.
In the present invention, the tubular body includes an outer tubular member and an inner tubular member in telescopic relationship with the outer tubular member. The handle is affixed to the exterior surface of the outer tubular member. The dispensing opening is at an end of the inner tubular member opposite the outer tubular member. A lid is removably affixed over an open end of the outer tubular member opposite the inner tubular member. The handle has a hollow structure with an interior communicating with the interior volume of the tubular body.
In the present invention, the button specifically includes a spring-loaded push button having a surface extending outwardly of the handle, and a line affixed to the push button and extending through the interior of the handle and also extending through the interior volume of the tubular body. The line is connected to the valve at the end opposite the push button.
In the present invention, the valve is a ball with a diameter greater than a diameter of the dispensing opening and an elastic means affixed to the ball and to a surface of the tubular body. This elastic means serves to urge the ball into a position covering the dispensing opening in the interior volume of the tubular body. The line from the button is connected to a surface of the ball. The elastic means includes a rubber band at one end connected to a ball and a hook attached to an opposite end of the rubber band. The hook is engaged with the outer surface of the dispensing opening.
In the present invention, a sling has an end affixed to the outer tubular member of the tubular body. The sling will extend outwardly from the tubular body so as to be in a suitable position for placement around the shoulder or around the arm of the user.